1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a method, and a recording medium for generating a drawing to be output.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has conventionally been known that a computer such as a personal computer (PC) displays a map on a display screen, based on map data stored in a memory. Japanese Patent No. 3494920 discusses displaying a map stored in a memory in a PC or in a server on a network, on a display screen.
However, when a drawing such as a map is output in a case of the above conventional technique, the drawing may not be output with a scale appropriate for the size of an output target area.
For example, if a printing device prints a large-scale map including detailed information on a small print medium, the detailed information about geographical names, building names, etc. included in the map is printed in small sizes. Thus, when viewing the map on the print medium, the user may not grasp such detailed information. In addition, since the detailed information is printed on a small print medium, the user may find it actually difficult to view necessary information about streets, etc. In an opposite manner, a small-scale map including general information may be printed on a large print medium. In such case, while the map has been printed on a large print medium, detailed information about geographical names, etc. may not be printed.